ModSpot
The ModSpot is the main menu or hub of ModNation Racers for the PlayStation 3, which could be considered similar to PlayStation Home, but on karts. The ModSpot is also the meeting place of ModNation. The ModSpot in Gameplay As players enter the game, the game will start in the ModSpot (when updated, this only happens if players select the ModSpot option on startup). The game has a menu, except it is allegedly more fun to drive around in circles and play King of the Hill on the center, rotating platform. The ModSpot, all together, with the Creation Station and the Race Station are used to navigate through the game, if you want. Players can, of course, use a circular QuickMenu, found by pressing start, to access certain places in the ModSpot right away. A ModSpot can be used to communicate with others, find Friends, stay up to date and access the Community. Navigation through the ModSpot is simple, you can just use regular driving controls to get around. As seen on the Screenshots, players can only drive through it. The ModSpot is a great place to practice driving techniques, such as drifting. To enter places in the ModSpot, players have to drive his or her Kart into the pre-defined markings. Top Creations The Top Mods and Karts will be placed on those podiums and shown to everyone in the ModSpot. You can gain votes for your creations, by sharing them with the Community. By doing so, people all over the globe can vote, comment and even remake your creation (if permited), granting you a score for it. The top 3 scoring Mods and Karts will be shown here. Most Downloaded There are several video walls in the Modspot, keeping you up to date, or telling you which Tracks, Mods and Karts are the most downloaded ones. You can also inform yourself about upcoming events, and the Showcase Series. Race Station In the Race Station, you can choose options for racing against AI Opponents, other online players or even split screen action. In the fullversion of the game, there will be Career Mode, which is not accessible in the exclusive Beta yet, so there are only plenty of Information about this. In an Interview with William, he announced the 2, 3 and 4 Player Splitscreen, which is not available in this Beta either. Other Racing Games had this idea before, but what is new about Split Screen Action? In ModNation Racers, you can race against other online players, while playing in splitscreen mode. But there this is still not all. You can also race a quick race and let the computer choose the best game for you, or you can choose the ideal online game by yourself. Creation Station The Creation Station is the creation "hub" of ModNation Racers. In here you can make your imagination go wild. In here you are able to create new Tracks with the Track Studio, Mods with Mod Studio, and Karts with Kart Studio. Share Station The Share Station is located here, where you can publish up to between thirty and seventy creations to the Servers where the Community can download and Remix them if you give permission to do so. You can browse for new creations made by others, and you can download, Remix, and rate creations you used. Shop Station In the Shop Station, if you find any tokens in Career Mode, you can trade them for additional goodies. ModSpot Finish Line This is the place where you enter your game. You can choose another Kart or another Mod, if you don't like your current one anymore. Of course, you have the choice between pre-made content, Selfmade Content and your Downloaded Content. When you have finished your customisation, you can begin racing arround in the Modspot, meet Friends, find new Friends, play Online, and get informed about upcoming events and the top rated Mods and Karts. You can also enter the Creation Station from the Modspot, which allows you, to create new content. Gallery File:ModSpot 1.jpg|The ModSpot. Category:Gameplay Category:Career Mode Category:ModSpot Category:Free Roams